


I have you in my heart

by initiumslave



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, VAZZROCK, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/initiumslave/pseuds/initiumslave
Summary: Short pointless drabbles of random ships
Relationships: Fuzuki Kai/Yayoi Haru, Kagurazaka Soushi/Oohara Sora, Kannazuki Iku/Shimotsuki Shun, Kujikawa Haruto/Onoda Shou, Shimotsuki Shun/Yayoi Haru, Sugai Makoto/Etou Kouki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	1. HaruShun - tea date

The cafe is beautiful with it's pastel walls and flowers in hand painted vases, a soft spot of spring in the midst of a cold winter. It's quiet too, partly because it's a small hole in the wall that Shun discovered during one of his walks and dragged Haru into in their next day off and part because they have booths that allows for total privacy.

"Ah~" Shun sighs over his cup of tea, brewed by the staff but he had Haru add in the sugar. His relaxed smile makes Haru smile softly too.

"Is it good?" Haru asks even if he already knows the answer.

"It is~!" Shun answers anyway and fed himself another bite of cake. "Haru has good tastes." A small tradition they had where they'll take turns on who'll order for the both of them with every trip.

Haru chuckles at that. "And that's why I like you."

Shun smiles around his fork and reached out to hold Haru's hand, giving it a soft squeeze.

How long did it take them to get here?

Lots of not dates through the years, misunderstandings on who likes who, scandals, and having to get the approval of Shun's family. Dozens of troubles normal people don't face and problems that could have been avoided if they understood each other better.

And yet they managed it.

They're together now even if it took a while.

Even if Haru still didn't understand Shun and the million secrets he keeps on the tip of his tongue.

Will he ever?

Probably not but that doesn't mean he'll stop trying, not when he has years more to find out.

Haru has never been one to give up.

"What are you thinking about?" Shun asks, smiling because he already knows the answer.

Haru smiles back and answers anyway. "You."


	2. HarutoSho - Rainy Days

ROCK DOWN is a relatively new unit but since some of them already knew each other for a long time, they already have traditions that are constantly practiced.

Like Reiji buying Ayumu Japanese sweets whenever he finds something new or eye-catching or Gaku and Ruka going on hikes when they both have the time.

For Haruto and Sho, it's this.

Sho's hand on Haruto's arm as his partner, in more ways than one, hold an umbrella over their heads. The pitter-patter of raindrops matching the low tune that Sho hums under his breath.

The two of them has no problems talking about anything and everything but in this rainy day, with no one to turn and stare at their every move, they're satisfied to not talk at all. Preserving the rare peace they can have in such a public space.

"Careful." Haruto would say and steer his partner around a puddle, sometimes even lifting him up for a brief moment to carry him over a wide puddle that leaves no space to maneuver around. "Be careful."

"It's not a problem~!" Sho would laugh then because he doesn't fear anything, not even mud stains on his pristine clothes. "I'm okay." _Because you're here._

Haruto would smile back at him then and promises to make him tea if he at least _tries_ to avoid the puddles. Sho would then squeeze his arm and promise even when they both know Sho will eventually still step on a puddle and Haruto would still make him his tea no matter what.

With no one else to see but the weeping sky, Sho would reach out and place his hand over Haruto's that's holding their umbrella, give him a brief squeeze, before retreating back onto Haruto's arm. Then a soft shared smile, a secret from everyone else.

Their own little tradition.  
  
  
  



	3. KaiHaru - Drive Date

"Ehem! Welcome to Fuzuki Taxi services! Where to today?"

Haru snorted a little but cleared his throat to play along. "I would like to go on a date with my boyfriend, thank you. Preferably by the sea with good food."

Kai extends a hand towards Haru, face solemn despite the twinkle in his eyes. "Having boyfriends and going on dates is against the rules for responsible idols..."

"I know but my boyfriend is really hard to resist." Haru answers as he takes Kai's hand and stepped into the company vehicle, sitting right next to the driver seat. Something that few idols are allowed to do but their respective leaders are banned from doing it at all.

"Your boyfriend is very lucky to have you." Kai says seriously as he shuts the door, but not until he hears Haru laughing.

Haru waits for him to be seated in front of the wheel before answering. "I'm luckier."

"Nope." Kai insisted, and reached over to buckle Haru's seatbelt. "Sorry Harupedia-san but you're wrong this time."

"Oh? But according to idol ranking monthly, my boyfriend is definitely hotter than me, thus making me very lucky to go out with him."

"Really?" Kai snorts and starts the car. "But did you know? According to Fuzuki Kai, dating Yayoi Haru is the best thing to happen to him. That makes him very _very_ lucky to be dating his boyfriend."

Haru huffs before slumping against his seat, face a little red. "Fine. You win."

Kai leaned towards him and pressed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, now let's go before our leaders decide they want to join us."

Haru pressed a hand against the kissed cheek before shaking his head. "Next time. But this time... I'm glad it's just us."


	4. SouSora - In the midst of summer rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That past YouYoru scenario where they drifted away from each other but make it SouSora and Sou only learned about the online bullying when it was too late.

"...Soushi-kun?"

Answering a call to a shaking woman's voice isn't how Soushi planned to spend his evening after an entire afternoon of exhausting basketball practice. His aching muscles didn't stop him from jumping out of bed, his heart pounding in his ears.

"Auntie?" The term rolled off his tongue easily despite how long it's been since he last said it **_whendidhestopsayingitwhydidhestop_**. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry for calling you out of the blue..." She let out an exhausted laugh and Soushi trembled at the sound. It was nothing like the laughter she'd let out after lightheartedly teasing her son. Nothing like how-

"-Sora hasn't been... okay lately, you see..."

Soushi feels his blood freeze in his veins.

"You know... he hasn't gone to school for a few days..."

**_He didn't know_ ** **.**

When was the last time he looked behind him to meet bright brown eyes? When did he last hear the laughter he lived his whole life hearing?

**_Why didn't he notice?_ **

"-can Soushi-kun talk some sense into my son?" If Soushi didn't hear it at first, he could hear it now. The tremble in her voice when she worries was exactly like her son's.

Sora took after her for most things after all.

"Of course. I'm on my way, Auntie."

His body moved without him actually thinking about it as he all but ran out of his house, his mom probably already knew where he was going. While his feet led him to a familiar path, his thoughts raced a hundred miles an hour.

_Why didn't he notice?_

They were still friends. They talk but _why didn't_ _Sora_ _tell him?_

The song on the radio. A TV report that had everyone in class clamoring to talk to Sora.

Sora's smile.

He was so proud of that song that Soushi felt proud of him too.

And then... then _what_?

What happened _after_? Why didn't he notice?

Was he so stupid that he forgot about his childhood friend who cheered him on for every game just because it was basketball season?

Was the need to prove himself worthy more important than noticing that **_Sora_** wasn't attending classes anymore?

As he stood in front of Sora's door, Soushi decided that he would never forgive himself for this.

He didn't bother knocking and just turned the knob open, even at his lowest, Sora would never lock himself away. The sight that greeted him made the guilt in his heart even heavier.

Sora has always been small, but curled up in front of his laptop as he watched dozens of people trashing something he poured his heart and soul to, he looked even smaller.

"Sora." Soushi closed the door behind him gently closed the laptop as he knelt next to his childhood friend. "Don't look at it."

_Don't look at things that hurt you._

There was an unmistakable wet sheen on Sora's eyes as he turned to look when Soushi touched his shoulder. While that made Soushi's breath catch in his throat, what terrified him more was the blank resignation he saw in those eyes.

Sora had always been brighter than what Soushi could handle, being in front of those eyes felt like being exposed to the sun on the brightest day of summer.

Who could blame him for hating anyone who put dark clouds on what should be a clear sky?

"They don't know anything about you." No matter how much of his heart he pours into his songs, none of them would ever know Sora the way Soushi does. "You don't have to think about what they say."

They don't know how hard you try for your friends, how you're envious yet supportive and would never tear anyone down. They don't know how your smile sometimes feel like the brightest thing on earth.

"Soushi..."

Hearing his name felt like a punch in the gut. He was so very rarely _Soushi_ to Sora, he was _Sou_ and even now he hears the name in Sora's voice inside his head.

"I know the good and bad parts of the real you," words never came easy, not soft ones at least, but Sora deserves his best try. "I know that you're not a bad person."

You are so _good_ and you try harder than anyone.

"That's why..." He took a deep breath and gently squeezed Sora's shoulder, hoping he could give him strength. "Don't coop yourself up in here. Come to school."

 _With me_.

"Auntie and everyone's worried about you." A bitter feeling rose in his chest when he was reminded that he didn't even _notice_ but he quickly pushed it down. This was about Sora, he could hate himself for being a terrible friend later. "Okay?"

A trembling smile pulled at Sora's lips and Soushi braced himself for tears but his childhood friend just nodded. "Okay..."

The resignation was still there but the sun is peeking out again and it made the ball in Soushi's throat loosen. It was enough.

Sora would be okay.

Even if he has to throw away music, he'll be okay. It's better than being hurt all over again.

This was fine.

This time, he won't leave Sora's side again.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Marie's fault.


	5. IkuShun - leg worship (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iku's leader was very pretty

Art wasn't Iku's best subject, he was too much of an active person to appreciate how lines and shading and colors make something beautiful. That doesn't mean he can't appreciate beauty when he sees it. 

"Ikkun..."

Iku hummed in response to the breathless call of his name. "Yes, Shun-san?"

A very very pretty blush colored his senior's normally serene face, his iris blown so wide that the glowing green of his eyes was nearly unnoticeable. "...more..."

"More what?" He couldn't help but tease, gently lifting a long pale leg to press a fleeting kiss to the side of a snow-white ankle. "Shun-san, you have to explain or I won't understand."

Long fingers dug at the couch as his leader nearly melted into the seat, looking every bit the pampered young master that even furniture would happily serve. "Don't tease... Ikkun is such a grown-up now..."

"I'm not a kid, anymore." Ikkun murmured, slowly dragging his lips up the perfectly smooth skin of his leader's leg and intentionally brushing his cheek against Shun's barely hidden hardness, as he bit a mark on the inside of his senior's thigh.

"You're not... that's why..." Those pale legs slowly parted and made the oversize shirt Shun was wearing rise up to reveal his leader's hardness, painting an image more beautiful than anything anyone has ever made before. "Be an adult with me?"

"Anytime, Shun-san."

Iku has always been weak to beauty.


	6. MakotoKouki - if the price was blindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto sees Kouki and never managed to look away

Makoto remembered the exact moment he laid eyes on Etou Kouki.

It was another day of dance practice and Makoto was one of the last to arrive, not exactly a good attitude to have but why should he come ten minutes earlier to chat with people he doesn't even like?

Unlike the usual chaos he was greeted with when teenage boys were left without supervision, they were all standing neatly in lines already.

"-Makoto!" A whisper yell from one of the other trainees dragged him back to reality and he hurriedly went to the tail end of one of the lines.

Good genetics allowed him to hit puberty earlier than most of his peers so he could see past the tops of their heads.

"Is everyone here?"

"Yes, President!" All of them answered politely as one.

It was rare that the President himself would come to the training of the junior talents of his huge company. But that wasn't what caught their attention. Right next to their President was a boy so beautiful Makoto couldn't help but wonder if he was really human.

Seeing beautiful people was normal in their industry, but no one was quite like him. Illuminated by the soft morning sunlight that shone through the windows and reflected off of the glass of the dance room, he looked more like a dream than someone who's flesh and blood.

Blond hair that seemed to glitter in the sun, blue eyes that were impossible to look away from, set in a frame that seemed to be carefully chiseled by the gods themselves.

Even Makoto, with his sharp tongue and high standards, couldn't find anything to fault him with.

"This is Etou Kouki-kun. He will be joining you starting from today." The President excitedly announced and Makoto knew that he mirrored the barely hidden flinch that crossed Etou's face. 

Special treatment right out of the gate spelled nothing but trouble.

Out of everyone else, Makoto would know. How many times was the word _nepotism_ used against him?

Despite the obvious anxiety that Makoto could see from half a room away, Etou's face smoothed over when he stepped forward and his voice didn't waver. "Good morning, I'm Etou Kouki. Please call me Kou or Kouki. Please take care of me from now on."

Soft but sure, completely pleasant to the ear and doesn't have a hint of arrogance.

Striking blue eyes surveyed the room and when their eyes met, Makoto decided that he hated Etou Kouki. Not because of the way the President looked at him like he was something special, nor the way the very light of the sun seemed to bend around him to highlight the delicate cut of his cheeks. He hated Kouki simply because he managed to be perfect without having to try.

It wasn't any secret that Makoto was arrogant, he had every right to be, not just because he was related to some of the big wigs of the company. Because he was great, better than all the others who look at him and tell him he was only where he was because of his family. Although his blood did play a part in it, it wasn't the _only_ reason he was good.

Yet Etou Kouki waltzed into their company and suddenly being naturally good wasn't enough anymore. Not a word of complaint left his perfect lips through every grueling practice that left most of them begging for retirement. Exceedingly polite even on their most stressful days, wrapping all the staff around his finger one sincerely princely word at a time.

At first, Makoto thought it was an act, so did everyone else. A selling point. A perfect prince. But they were all proven wrong as a black limousine constantly picks up the blond prince after every practice, complete with a greying man softly saying, "young master".

An actual literal _prince_. Son of a big-time bank owner or something, with a mother so beautiful various agencies tripped over themselves to recruit her in her youth.

And yet Kouki never took pride in his name. _Just Kou is fine_.

Why would he use his name when he doesn't need to?

No matter how hard Makoto tried, Kouki remained the same. Perfectly calm as he ran ahead of everyone else and left them chasing after his back.

It must be nice to be naturally perfect.

To look like he was only doing this because there was nothing else to do, while the rest of them had to pour blood, sweat, and tears just for a moment to shine.

Ryouta and Kensuke could try as hard as they want to shield Kouki from the nasty whispers around him, but that doesn't change the fact that the President started dropping in more often once Kouki began to train.

 _It must be nice_ , Makoto couldn't help but think, _to not be twisted. To be soft and kind and pure and be loved so much the world itself seems to not want to hurt you._

On other days he thinks, _how do you do it? How do you still try even though you will be loved even when you don't?_

On the day the President retired, he still made time to talk to Kouki and Makoto decided that he didn't envy him at all. What use was holding on to a rotten rope? Blood and the weight of a last name last.

For a moment, Makoto wondered if Kouki will leave now that the man who begged him to start left. It was both surprising and unsurprising that Kouki continued on with his life the next day, the day after, and all the days after that.

 _Of course_.

Of course, Makoto was wrong and of course, he could never understand Etou Kouki.

Still, as his red eyes trail after Kouki's back, he wonders.

 _It must be nice, it must be_ so _nice to be you. So could you enjoy yourself a bit more?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just love Kou a lot and his dynamic with Makoto kinda sorta disliking him and Kou being aggressively Nice and Soft is just. Delicious.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to request


End file.
